


Lesson 3: jealousy

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Series: Sex education [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Ревность возбуждать одной любви пристало (с) Пьер Корнель





	Lesson 3: jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона (квесты были, Монстра и последующих событий — нет).
> 
> Третья часть цикла «Sex Education»; Квентин немного собственник (к обоюдному удовольствию)

Квентин сам не знал, зачем потащился в Филлори за Элиотом. Технически оба они уже не были королями, всем заправляла Фэн. И получалось у неё отлично, судя по тому, как королевство медленно, но уверенно двигалось к процветанию. Иногда, правда, случались конфликты, разруливать которые просили Элиота. Тогда он отлучался из Брейкбиллс, оставляя Квентина отчаянно скучать.

Может, поэтому Квентин решил, что пойти вместе будет хорошеей идеей. Поэтому — и потому, что в этот раз конфликтов не было, было заключение сотрудничества с Лорией. И тамошний король затребовал для обсуждения условий лично Элиота.

Этот Идри никогда Квентину не нравился.

— У нас ничего не было, — правильно разгадал его сомнения Элиот. — Мы несколько раз целовались, я попытался его соблазнить, чтобы заручиться поддержкой, но он меня раскусил. Всё в прошлом, Кью.

— А еще вы чуть не поженились, — проворчал он. — И вообще, я иду с тобой потому, что соскучился по Филлори, вот и всё.

— Ну-ну.

Не то чтобы Квентин Элиоту не поверил. Но ему всё равно не давала покоя мысль, что этому Идри хватило тогда одного пристального взгляда на Элиота, чтобы передумать его убивать и предложить вместо этого брак (хоть и дипломатический). На что же он пойдёт, встретившись с Элиотом в мирных переговорах?

Квентин проскользнул в тронный зал и устроился на ступенях у дверей, прислонившись к ближайшей стенке. Первая попавшаяся книга из королевской библиотеки была, как ему казалось, отличным прикрытием.

Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы читать, он украдкой пялился на Элиота. Слишком красивого в своих королевских одеждах.

И совсем скоро убедился, что не зря Идри ему не нравился. Он флиртовал с Элиотом — так грубо, что только идиот бы не заметил. Взгляды, которые он бросал, могли бы воспламенить мебель, если бы тронный зал не был облицован камнем и мрамором. Фэн, сидящая по левую руку от Элиота, Идри явно нисколечко не интересовала, несмотря на внушительный вырез платья и корону Верховного короля.

Элиот улыбался. Мягко, ласково; на каждое предложение находил аргументы, позволяющие добиться лучших условий для Филлори, и словно не замечал, как Идри пожирает его глазами.

Квентин восхищался им таким, всё ещё считая, что из Элиота вышел бы потрясающий король. Возможно, Фэн была бы даже не против, но Элиот твёрдо стоял на своем: время его правления прошло, он хочет жить на Земле. Квентину становилось сладко и немного грустно от понимания, что во многом это решение было и из-за него.

Слишком сильно на них обоих сказались прожитые в Филлори прошлого пятьдесят лет.

Как ни пытался, Квентин просто не смог прочитать ни строчки. Слишком откровенным был король Идри с его почти непристойными (так они звучали для Квентина) предложениями «союза двух государств». Квентин смотрел на Элиота, держащего на лице мягкую улыбку, и представлял, как целует эти губы, как Элиот хрипло шепчет ему на ухо «ну же, Кью», до тех пор, пока это не становится невыносимо.

Идри, судя по всему, тоже был не против поцеловать Элиота. Когда он накрыл руку Элиота своей, Кью захлопнул книгу и нахмурился. Да какого чёрта вообще?

Элиот, впрочем, аккуратно высвободил ладонь и всё так же ослепительно улыбнулся. Кью буравил их взглядом и внутренне закипал.

Сколько длились переговоры, он не знал. Осознавал только, что дважды отшил мальчика-слугу, приносившего ему поднос с едой, зато почти целиком осушил графинчик с нехитрым филлорийским алкоголем.

А когда Идри, наконец, откланялся, и Элиот вышел из зала через заднюю дверь, Квентин вскочил с места и, уронив книгу, бросился за ним.

Нагнать Элиота удалось только в соседнем зале.

— Квентин, — улыбнулся тот, разворачиваясь, и Квентин схватил его за руку и потянул за собой в узкий коридорчик неподалеку. Элиот фыркнул, но пошёл следом, и изумлённо выдохнул, когда Квентин прижал его всем телом к стене, стоило им отойти за угол.

— Колдуотер, — Элиот сощурился, и Квентин сглотнул, глядя на него в упор, вцепившись в распахнутый ворот филлорийского камзола. — И как это понимать?

— Соскучился, — заявил Квентин и поцеловал вожделенные губы. Ему и правда казалось, что он не касался Элиота целую вечность, и теперь словно хотел стереть с него взгляды короля Идри.

— Ммм, — довольно промычал Элиот, устраивая руки у него на талии.

Целоваться с Элиотом всегда было восхитительно. Он каким-то образом одновременно был и нежным, и страстным — и вёл, и отдавал контроль. Последним Квентин собирался воспользоваться сполна.

Он спустился поцелуями на шею и прикусил родинку сразу под кадыком. Элиот ахнул, вплетая пальцы Квентину в волосы. Одной рукой Квентин скользнул вниз и погладил член Элиота через гладкую шёлковую ткань камзола.

— Не то чтобы я был против, но там за стеной продолжается приём, может мы...

— Нет, — дёрнул головой Квентин.

— Нет?

— Нет, — повторил Квентин, сжимая пальцы на его члене, — у нас есть дела поважнее.

Поглаживая Элиота сквозь штаны, Квентин целовал его длинную шею, ключицы, плечи, обтянутые тонкой, почти прозрачной рубашкой, жадно вслушиваясь в чужое сбившееся дыхание. А когда Элиот было совсем разомлел под лаской, Квентин взял его за бёдра и развернул резко, прижимая к стене, и прихватил зубами загривок, потираясь вставшим членом о бёдра.

— Ах, вот как, — протянул Элиот, повернув голову, и Квентин тут же поймал его губы в голодный и крепкий поцелуй.

Наверное, им и правда не стоило делать этого в дворцовом коридоре. Но Квентина несло, возбуждение бурлило в крови так ярко и мучительно, что становилось всё равно на происходящее вокруг.

Он надавил Элиоту на спину, вынуждая прогнуться и шире расставить ноги. Конечно, Элиот мог бы остановить его, если б хотел. Но он лишь послушно прогнулся, опуская голову, и теперь хрипло, сбивчиво дышал, ожидая ответных действий.

— Король Идри с тобой флиртовал, — выдохнул Квентин ему на ухо, путаясь пальцами в завязках штанов Элиота, — ты сказал, что «всё в прошлом», но выглядело это как самое настоящее. — Ревность, жаркая и злая, кипела внутри, а податливость и молчание Элиота только подбрасывали дров в этот огонь. Квентин приспустил чужие штаны и развязал трясущимися руками свои, прижался к спине Элиота, жадно вдыхая запах его возбуждения, оглаживая по бёдрам и стискивая их пальцами. — Элиот, — прошептал он между заклинаниями, кое-как воскресив формулу в голове, где не осталось ничего, кроме жара и жажды. — Эл, я тебя никому больше не отдам, никому...

Элиот задрожал под ним, тихо всхлипнул, подаваясь на член, горячий и тесный, и Квентин обхватил его руками, начал трахать медленно, сгорая от каждого движения вглубь, прижался раскрытым ртом к шее, лаская, потянул рубашку с плеча, целуя и вылизывая открывающуюся кожу.

Каждый раз, когда Квентин брал Элиота, его наполняла сытая удовлетворённость. Элиот был как океан: стремительный, порывистый, сильный и сбивающий с ног. И Квентину казалось, что он укрощает шторм, превращая его в ласковые волны. Элиот потрясающе брал своё, но и отдавался так же — целиком, без остатка.

Это сводило Квентина с ума.

— Не хочу, чтобы он на тебя смотрел, — зашептал Квентин между толчками. — Чтобы никто не видел тебя таким, только я. Какой ты жадный и раскрытый, какой покорный — только для меня.

— Кью, — выдохнул Элиот.

— Молчи, — остановил его Квентин, — ты слишком много говоришь, слишком откровенно улыбаешься чужим людям, Эл, невыносимый, это ужасно, что мне хочется запереть тебя и не выпускать никогда? — Элиот застонал, подставляясь толчкам, уронил голову, пряча лицо за упавшими кудрями. Квентин обхватил его член ладонью и начал дрочить, сбивая с ритма толчков, заставляя забыть обо всём и вскрикивать сладко на каждое движение члена внутрь. Стоны разносились по коридору вместе с отрывистыми вздохами и влажными шлепками, и Квентин тонул в этих звуках — потрясающих, восхитительных — тонул в Элиоте, который был весь его, Квентина, от поджавшихся пальцев до мучительно сведённых бровей.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Квентин, вбиваясь резко и глубоко, так глубоко, как только было возможно, и сжал зубы на том местечке между плечом и шеей, где Элиот обожал, когда его трогали. И тут же сорвался, задохнувшись от наслаждения, стоило услышать ответный стон, почти всхлип, с которым Элиот подался ему навстречу.

На мгновение Квентину иррационально захотелось, чтобы их кто-нибудь увидел сейчас. Лучше всего — Идри. Увидел и понял, что никогда ему Элиота не видать, потому что Элиот — не его, никогда не будет его. Он занят.

Вместо этого Квентин крепче сжал зубы, втягивая кожу и наверняка оставляя яркий след — там, где его точно будет заметно, если только магией не спрятать, — и Элиот кончил ему в ладонь жаркой, горячей струёй.

— Не останавливайся, — двинул бёдрами он, когда Квентин, не ожидавший такого скорого исхода, замер.

— Как прикажете, ваше величество, — шепнул Квентин, задыхаясь от собственной наглости, и начал трахать его, послушного и расслабленного, так, как хотелось Вбиваясь в горячую тесноту до тех пор, пока оргазмом его всего едва не вывернуло наизнанку, скрутило удовольствием, заставив прижаться лбом Элиоту между лопатками, бессознательно растирая липкое и влажное по его животу под распахнутой рубашкой. И когда успел расстегнуть?..

Вместе, не разрывая объятий, они сползли на прохладный пол, и Квентин даже нашёл в себе силы подоткнуть содранный пиджак Элиота под их голые задницы, прежде чем снова потянуться за поцелуем.

— Ну ты и нахал, — хрипло промурлыкал Элиот, восстанавливая дыхание и со стоном вытягивая свои бесконечные ноги. — Доволен теперь? Успокоился?

В его голосе, вязком и слабом, отчётливо звучала насмешливая нежность.

— Прости, — вздохнул Квентин, убирая с лица взмокшую прядь волос. Жар ревности его понемногу отпускал, и теперь он сам себе казался идиотом. — Ты просто...

— Знаешь, почему переговоры так быстро закончились? — Элиот похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет, но видимо вспомнил, что он в Филлори, и махнул рукой.

— Быстро? — усмехнулся Квентин. — Да вы там грёбаных пару часов сидели.

— О, поверь, могло быть гораздо дольше. Когда-то заседание длилось десять часов. Так вот. Я сказал Идри, что пора заканчивать, потому что меня ждёт супруг.

Квентин вскинул голову и наткнулся на мягкую улыбку.

— Эл... — если бы можно было выразить в одном имени все свои дурацкие чувства, Квентин бы всё отдал, чтобы это случилось.

— Незаконно быть таким милым, Кью, — пожурил его Элиот и подцепил пальцами за подбородок. — Пользуешься моей добротой. 

Квентин закрыл глаза, встречая его мягкие губы своими, и мельком подумал о том, что обязательно, сегодня же вечером нанесёт визит придворному ювелиру.

Пальцам Элиота ужасно пойдёт обручальное кольцо.


End file.
